The Bittersweet End
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: "I think... I've accepted the fact that we're never getting out." HetaOni end fic. Contains character death, fluff, and mild gore. I don't own Hetalia, nor HetaOni.


"I think... I've accepted the fact that we're never getting out."

 _In, and out. Hoarse, shallow breaths that rattled behind his ribs._

"I-I'm... I'm sorry."

His chest heaves with the effort of containing sobs, tears falling heavily and dripping down onto the torn and dirty blue uniform he's wearing. His eyes are sore as well, puffy feeling and slightly crusty from how much he's cried.

The floor, and the entire room is stony cold, the sort of cold that creeps into your bones and _stays_ there without ever getting better. A shiver runs through him, and his lips are blue, skin pale.

 _Tired, just so tired. Sleep..._

"I tried so hard to save us all, but... We're not. I-it became apparent after each cycle, each day that passed..."

 _So much blood, everywhere... scattered all over the walls, and Germany, ohmygod Germany...!_

A hoarse sob tears its way out of his throat, one arm moving to curl protectively around the large gash in his stomach that slowly bled out. His eyes kept drooping, the world washed in painful red. "I wanted to see outside, one last time." He whispers quietly, the hand lying limp at his side reaching up towards the drab, grey roofing and white walls, the colours now known to him as horrifying, terrible things.  
"I-it's silly, but I've been in here for so long... The best part of the entire thing, was when it started over... It's so stupid, but... I got to see the sky."

A cough bursts forth, red spittle landing on his uniform front and dripping past his lips. His hands are stained red, red with the crimson blood of his friends, of _all his friends because he couldn't save them. He was a failure, an utter failure._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He repeated, a mumbled mantra that grew quieter and quieter as each moment passed.

Lifting his hand weakly, Italy rolled over onto his side with effort, wincing as the pain in his gut sharpened. "I promised we would get out, and we didn't." He murmured, brushing a hand weakly against Germany's cheek, the other nation's body cold and pale.

Tears welled up in Italy's eyes, and using the heel of his palm he wiped the small blood smear left off the blonde nation's cheek, from his hand.

Black was tinting the edges of his vision as he slowly and carefully pulled Germany's arms across his chest, resting them so they were folded on top of it.

With one last look around the room, Italy bowed his head, eyes closing as a few last tears fell.

"I'm sorry."

o0o

"Italy, wake up."

Someone's shaking his shoulder, and there's warm sunshine on his skin. Opening his eyes, he's blinded temporarily by the sun shining in his eyes, and he puts up a hand to block it out. Someone takes his hand and pulls him to his feet, a steadying hand on his shoulder as he wobbles slightly.

When he's adjusted to the sunlight, he looks around and sees Germany in front of him, a peaceful smile on his face. "G-Germany?" Italy asks, looking around wildly. They're outside on a grassy hilltop, the other nations milling around. Prussia is poking at Canada and laughing at the younger nation's blush, while Spain hugs Romano from behind, feeding tomatoes to the heavily blushing Italian.

"I- where's the mansion? T-the creature?" Italy stammers, and Germany gently takes hold of Italy's chin, turning the Italian so he was facing him. "You got us out. We're all safe, remember?" He smiles gently, and Italy is filled with such emotion that he just wants to sit down and cry.

"But I didn't, you all died, we were..." He trails off, tears welling in his eyes because if this is a dream...

"We got the key, and made it to the front door. You were hurt badly, and blacked out when we made it outside. We're all safe, Feliciano."

Italy gently places a hand over the one Germany has resting on his cheek, leaning into the German's gentle touch. Tears slid unbidden past his tightly closed eyelids, and his shoulders shake with silent sobs as he buries his face in Germany's chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"England's okay? And F-France?" He questions, words muffled. "They're all okay, see? Look." Germany instructs gently, pulling Italy away and pointing towards the other nations.

America and England were sitting beside each other, the American having his arm wrapped around England's shoulder and resting his head on top of England's. Japan, China, Russia, France and Canada were also around, laughing and chatting with one another.

"Thank you... Thank you." Italy whispers, collapsing into a sitting position as his legs give out. He curls his arms around his knees, burying his face in them and crying happily as he listens to their peaceful chatter, and the occasional bird overhead.

"Hey, you made him cry!" Prussia objects, coming over and ruffling Italy's hair. "I did not!" Germayn objects sternly, causing Prussia to laugh. "C'mon, Ita!"

Lifting his head, Italy can see the Prussian's hand extended to him, a wide grin on his face. Everyone else is smiling, and wiping at his eyes Italy stands and takes Prussia's hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! If you don't mind, could'ja leave a review on what you thought of the story? This is my first in the HetaOni genre, and I wanted to know how it was.**

 **So, I left the ending so you could kinda interpret it. You can imagine it as they did get out, and it's a happy ending, or they all died and they're in the afterlife. Whichever makes you happy!**


End file.
